Blast From The Past
by nicky j
Summary: Tony meets an old friend in the park.TM obviously


_Hi all, this is the first story I have posted so I would really appreciate your reviews. I'm from Australia and know nothing about American culture or anything so excuse me for anything Aussie that you might read (slang etc.). As you will read in my stories, I despise Jen and alot of my stuff is a little exaggerated so please excuse me. btw I am living in au land since I found out that Tony and Michelle have been killed (those eps havn't aired in Australia yet). I'm gonna stop babbling now.Read and enjoy, just a bit of fluff. Also pleaseplease rewiew, it would make my day._

Blast From The Past

Tony and Michelle Almedia's two year old daughter, Giselle loved the park, Tony and Michelle loved taking her there. Giselle had only just started walking and talking and forming words. She would run around with the family dog, Sasha, falling over and shrieking as Sasha teased Giselle. They'd moved to Seattle just after they'd gotten remarried, three and a half years ago. They loved Seattle, it was very different from LA, which is exactly why they loved it.

For some reason Tony and Michelle could walk along in the park and Giselle and Sasha would stay right in front of them. Occasionally Tony and Michelle would sit on a bench where Giselle and Sasha would play at their feet.

This one particular day Tony and Michelle were sitting, as they were doing more and more as Michelle's pregnancy progressed. She was now seven and a half months along and showing enough to know she was pregnant but not too huge just as yet. Michelle's hand was laced in Tony's. All of a sudden Michelle felt the baby start to kick.

"Tony, she's kicking," Michelle spoke up.

Michelle brought the hand that was laced in hers up to her belly, Tony sat his hand on his wife's belly feeling the faint kicks of their unborn child.

"No, definitely a boy," he said to Michelle.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"It's a football kick, all right," Tony said back.

"Girls can play football too," she argued.

They argued back and forth before they both gave up, each believing they had won.

"Giselle," Michelle called to her daughter. Giselle toddled up to her parents.

"Feel mummy's tummy, sweetie," Tony told his daughter, placing her hand on Michelle's stomach.

"Wow," Giselle whispered.

"That's your little brother or sister in there," Tony's explained.

After a few more seconds Giselle lost interest in her mother's stomach.

"Mummy, wee wee," Giselle complained, tugging on her mother's shirt.

"Me too baby," Michelle said, miserably. Her unborn child often pressed on her bladder, one of the downsides of pregnancy.

Michelle held up her arms and Tony automatically stood and helped his wife up.

Michelle stood up with Tony's help and then she bent down and picked up Giselle.

"It's ok, I'll stay here with Sash," Tony said, sarcastically.

"Thanks honey," Michelle said over her shoulder as she walked off towards the toilets with Giselle in her arms.

Tony meanwhile got Sasha's ball and was throwing it for her to catch, oblivious to the fact that a blast from his past was about to walk into his life. Tony threw the ball and it landed at the feet of a woman. She turned to throw it back and to his shock, Tony realized that it was his ex-girlfriend, Jen. Instead of throwing it back and going on her way, she picked it up and walked over.

"Hi Tony," she said happily. "What are you doing in Seattle?"

"Jen," he said, simply. "I live here now, have for three and a half years."

"How have you been?" she asked.

"Great," he replied, before yelling, "Sash!" calling his dog back to him.

"Cute dog, how old is she?" Jen asked.

"Donno, about three," he replied, remembering back to when he had bought her, as a puppy, for Michelle on their six month wedding anniversary, and considering that he and Michelle had been married for nearly three and a half years, it didn't take him long to figure out.

_Flashback_

"Hey Chelle, I'm home," Tony yelled out to his wife as he stepped into the door of their apartment. He'd had a day of meetings while Michelle had had the day off. It was their six month wedding anniversary and her surprise that had made him late coming home was wiggling in his arms with a huge red bow on the top of her head. He threw his keys onto the small table in the hall before placing the surprise down as well as putting his brief case against the wall and taking off his shoes, socks and jacket, loosening his tie.

"Hey baby, how was work……?" Michelle started as she came running into the hall. She stopped short when she'd seen the puppy that Tony had just picked up again.

"Oh my god," she practically screamed.

"Happy six months, baby," Tony said, handing her the puppy, giving Michelle a kiss on the cheek.

"She's so beautiful," Michelle gushed as the puppy licked her face.

Michelle put the puppy down and threw her arms around her husband's neck and soon they were melted into one another as they engulfed in a passionate kiss.

"Uh, dinner first, honey," Tony said as they parted before things got too far. Michelle's hands had gone up the back of shirt, teasing.

Since Michelle is no good in the kitchen, Tony wiped together a quick pasta dish, which they ate together by candlelight. They then settled the puppy down for the night and retreated to the bedroom but their night was anything but early.

It had taken them a few days to settle on the name Sasha, for the puppy. Michelle wanted something absolutely right name for her and wanted to get to know her before naming her. Sasha was the right name for her, Michelle decided after trying out many others.

_End Flashback_

"So what have you been up to the last three and a half years, it's been a while?" Jen asked.

"Not a lot, you?" Tony replied. This was not true. He had gotten married, moved to a different city, changed his job, bought a house and had a beautiful daughter. He just didn't feel like sharing this with Jen at that time, it really wasn't any of her business.

"Well, I left LA for a few years to travel, I stayed a bit in Seattle and loved it so much so I stayed. I'm doing a few nights at a bar but I'm looking for a more stable, permanent job," she told him. "I'm trying to settle down, finally. I can't believe that we ended up in the same city, how weird is that."

Tony noticed that her eyes flickered down to his left hand that was patting Sasha on the head so that she would stay.

"You're married?" she questioned, seeing his ring.

"DADDY!" a cheerful voice rang out. Tony and Jen looked over to see Giselle running and scrambling over to them. Michelle was walking very slowly behind Giselle, who was way ahead of her mother.

"Ellie," Tony said back as he bent over to scoop her up.

"And you have a daughter?" Jen questioned further. "Wow she looks so much like you. She has your eyes and hair."

"Yeah, I know, she has her mother's personality and cheekbones though and it could be argued that she has her mother's hair rather than mine. Her name is Giselle but I call her Ellie and over there is my wife Michelle," Tony said. Looking over at Michelle who was still a little way away.

"Michelle? As in Michelle Dessler, Michelle?"

"Michelle Almedia," Michelle said, holding out her hand, as she reached them, having not heard the previous statement and the anger in Jen's voice.

"Jen Slater," Jen said, shacking Michelle's hand.

"Jen Slater, really?" Michelle said, raising her eyebrows, glancing at Tony.

"You're expecting? How far along are you?" Jen asked.

"Yep, thirty weeks, seven and a half months," Michelle replied happily, putting her hand on Tony's shoulder, suddenly feeling very territorial of her husband, his ex-girlfriend standing a meter away from them.

"Congratulations," Jen said stiffly.

Giselle had started to wiggle in her father's arms so Tony put her down. She scrambled along the ground, over to where Sasha was and they started to play.

"Thanks," Michelle replied.

"So what is it that you do, Michelle?" Jen asked, trying to release the tension.

"Ever heard of MAD Inc.?"

"Sure, the interior design company, doing really well, big name, rich clients," Jen replied, not really sure where this was going.

"It's me, Michelle Almedia Designs, MAD," Michelle explained.

Michelle had started her own interior design company, just after they had moved to Seattle. It was something she'd wanted to do since she was fifteen. Tony's had gotten a job as a security consultant and was making a lot of money and with that, Michelle had enough money to start the company. She hadn't wanted to take his money but he insisted that since they were married, it was THEIR money and she was welcome to use as much as she wanted to start her company. It turned out to be the best move that they'd ever made as MAD Inc. was doing very well and had even had some big name, famous clients.

"Wow, that's cool," Jen replied, impressed, but also a little pissed off that Michelle had managed to establish such a great business and she was still working in a bar. "What do you do now, Tony?"

"I was a security consultant for a year and a half, but then Ellie came along and I became house husband so Michelle could be more involved with MAD and with MAD doing so well, I don't need to work, and to be honest, I'd much rather watch my daughter grow up than work anyway. Raising my daughter is the best job I could have," Tony replied.

"And with MAD growing and doing so well at the moment, I can afford to take some time off and still make a living and plus this belly keeps getting in the way, I have a great team to look after the place for me, although I still get some clients that do ask for me specifically, but for now I'm enjoying some time off with my family, getting ready for this baby and spending time with my baby daughter and my husband. I hated spending so much time away from them when I'm working," Michelle added.

"Chelle, Ellie," Tony warned his wife, pointing to his daughter who was crawling away from them as fast as her little legs would take her.

Michelle turned and waddled after her daughter.

"I can't believe how different you are," Jen said as soon as Michelle was hearing range.

"Yeah, I guess the guy that you knew is very different to the guy I am now, the real me," Tony said.

"Yeah, you're happy now, I saw the way your face lit up when Giselle called out to you," Jen commented. "You've got a great little family going on here."

"Yeah, I know, thanks Jen," Tony said. He looked over at his wife and daughter. Michelle had fallen over, trying to pick up Giselle and she was laughing. Sasha was running around, barking happily. Michelle tried to join in playing with Sasha and Giselle but her belly kept getting in the way.

"I'd better go," Jen said, looking over at Michelle, Giselle and Sasha playing, knowing that Tony wanted to go over to his family.

"Yeah me too," Tony said wanting to play with them. He left Jen and went over to them. He sat down and tickled Giselle. She giggled and he thought to himself, he really did have the perfect life and the perfect family.

A while later, Tony and Michelle were walking back to their car to go home. Tony was carrying Giselle and Michelle was leading Sasha.

"So Jen's really pretty," Michelle commented.

"I guess," Tony replied.

"And thin," Michelle continued.

"Michelle, what are you going on about?" Tony asked, looking over at his wife as they reached the car.

"Nothing, don't worry," Michelle said, a little embarrassed as she got in the passenger seat of the car. Tony put Giselle in her car seat and put Sasha in the back.

"Michelle, I can read you like a book and I know you better than anyone, what's going on?" Tony persisted as he got in the driver's seat.

"Well it's just that she so pretty and thin and I'm fat and..." Michelle whispered, looking down at her belly.

"Don't you finish that sentence, honey, you're beautiful and you're pregnant, not fat, you're absolutely gorgeous because you're carrying my child, you've never looked more stunning in your life, except maybe at our weddings, but seriously honey, there's no need for you to ever feel insecure because you'll always have me and our children who love you to pieces. Don't forget baby, I left Jen for you, not that I ever loved Jen anyway. You're my wife and I love you, no matter what, ok," Tony said, cupping her face with his hands and staring into her beautiful eyes, to make his point.

Michelle smiled, "Well you sure know how to make a girl feel better."

"Just, you, my girl and it's all true, baby," Tony said, smiling.

"I love you," Michelle said.

"I love you too, now let's go home so I can show you how much," Tony smiled, starting up the car, pulling out of the carpark.

"Sounds like a plan," Michelle giggled.

The End


End file.
